Della Duck
Della Duck is a secondary character in the 2017 DuckTales series. Selene said Della loved her family more than anything. Della used to go on adventures with her uncle Scrooge and her twin brother Donald. Eventually, her recklessness got her lost in space and has been unable to contact her family since. She is voiced by Paget Brewster, and her fanon Black Spirit incarnation is voiced by Patrick Seitz. Description Della wears a traditional pilot's uniform with a blue scarf, brown pants, a brown jacket and a helmet with goggle. Initially, her hair was shoulder length. DuckTales: War for Duckburg As the Black Spirit, she wears a head-to-toe brown and black ninja outfit with two ninja swords, a kusarigama and ninja bombs on the belt. She also wears a Chinese lion mask to mask her voice and conceal her face. When posing as Feng Do, Della wears the traditional Fire Nation military uniform modified to fit ducks and wears a fake beard. She also speaks in a Sean Connery-like tone to fool the Fire Nation personnel. Relationships Family Scrooge McDuck Della used to adventure with Scrooge McDuck. She and Donald lived with Scrooge in McDuck Manor since they were kids. Donald Duck Della and Donald grew up in McDuck Manor together. When they were kids, Donald went through an emo loner phase where he didn't want to hang out with Della, but a time-travelling Dewey talked him into spending more time with Della. Over their years together, Della would often prank her brother. Donald and Della frequently adventured with their Uncle Scrooge. When Della wanted to explore space, Donald argued against it because he didn't want her to take such a risk with her safety. Huey, Dewey and Louie Huey, Dewey and Louie are the three biological children of Della Duck. They first met in Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!. Friends Selene Della first met Selene while Della and her family were vacationing on Ithiquack. The two of them became good friends. Fanon Relationships Friends Zuko In DuckTales: War for Duckburg Della starts her relationship with Zuko as a frienemy-way. Della often pranks Zuko to foil his attempts to capture Scrooge and his family. Eventually, they come to terms that they both have been through tragic experiences in their lives; Della being stranded in space for so long, and Zuko speaking out of turn and getting scarred. It is at that moment, they reconcile and become like mother and son. DuckTales: War for Duckburg Della is set to be the deuteragonist of the series. First, she takes the form of the Black Spirit, bringing fear to the Fire Nation military. With the Duck family at a disadvantage, she eventually saves the ducks and fights alongside them in their quest to defeat the Fire Lord. Over the course of Book 2, Della makes friends with Daisy Duck, but becomes a rival of her sister, Amy who wants to prove who the best sibling is. Della is said to bathe the longest tied with Krystal in the Anti-Fire Nation Coalition army. Quotes Gallery Della_Duck.png|Della before her disappearance in space. Dumbella-duck.png|Della's classic design DellaII.jpg|Della's first design The_Last_Crash_of_the_Sunchaser!_(16).jpg|Della lighting the spark that will change the Duck and McDuck families forever. 4B42A48A-621D-4228-AE2E-D0A1B58EF2D4.png|DoodleDonkey132’s CodyxDella Picture. Category:Female Category:Ducks Category:Mothers Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters voiced by Paget Brewster Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Heroines Category:Pranksters Category:Good Hearted characters Category:Adventurers Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Fire Nation Coalition Army Category:Della Duck Category:Cousins Category:Siblings Category:Nieces Category:Unlucky Characters Category:Ducktales: War for Duckburg Category:Junior Woodchucks